


GIFSET: Tristhad

by Emergencytrap



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Gifset, Love, Lovers, M/M, Sex, rare meat, rare pairs, tristhad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emergencytrap/pseuds/Emergencytrap
Summary: Brothers in arms, lovers in bed





	GIFSET: Tristhad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinnamaldeide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/gifts).



> Disclaimer: not my gifs, im just the curator.

  
  
  



End file.
